Warm Harmony
by DarkHairedDreamer
Summary: If you listen closely, you can hear their hearts beat in sync.


The cascading strum of a guitar floats softly through the hall, so faint that Raven would not have noticed had she had been engrossed in a book. She follows the sound towards the room of a certain green-skinned young man and stops quietly by the door, impressed by the smooth strumming skills she did not realize he possessed.

Amused, she knocks on the door, and the abrupt dissonance heard from the instrument reveals that the person behind the door had not expected to be heard.

"Who-who is it?" he calls out, a flustered tremble audible in his voice.

"It's me."

Violet hair flutters as the _whoosh_ of the door reveals a sheepish Garfield in civilian clothing. It was apparent from the look on his face (and the clothes on his back) that he was not expecting a visitor.

"Hey."

"Hey." She chuckles, still amused by the slight crimson tinge she spots on his features. "You play guitar?"

Garfield rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess."

She grins at him, biting her lip in contemplation. "Mind an audience?"

Surprised, Garfield stepped aside, allowing entrance into his room. He watched her figure curiously; it had been a quiet day in Jump City, and the others had (presumably) left to spend a rare day off out of the tower. He hadn't been expecting anyone to stay in that day - let alone predict that Raven would just saunter leisurely into his room, in lounging clothes, on account of his musical affinity.

Raven sat down at his desk, turning to face him as he seated himself on the bed, positioning the guitar comfortably on his knee. She waited cordially as he plucked each string to check its intonation, the eager glint in her eye a pleasant change from the usual stoic looks she kept on her face.

He started to play, losing himself in the tune. He soon felt a small draft ruffle his hair, and looked up - surprised to see a completely entranced and peaceful Raven, who was inadvertently causing a gentle whirl in the air with her powers. He stood up, plucking deftly at the strings, creating an uptempo harmony that teased the urge to move with its rhythm. Garfield began to sway along with the beat, silently prodding the violet enchantress with a look to follow his lead.

Playful green eyes meet hesitant lilac ones, and she feels the impulse to give in to his wordless demands. She gets up out of the desk chair, now aware of the breeze she's created in his room, and begins dancing along with the rhythm of the guitar. The two move in beat, limbs swinging and grinning broadly as Raven guides the air in the room with a graceful choreography of her fingers. The blush revisits Garfield's face as he watches her delicate moves, as if conducting the air around them in a tune of its own. He finds her beautiful in that moment, so lighthearted and open - much different from the composed heroine he knows her to be.

The song finds its way to an end and the whirlwind around them soon settles down with it, leaving sheets of paper scattered across the floor and two beings staring at each other breathlessly, beaming in the silence.

The sound of people moving outside breaks their focus, causing flustered smiles and nervous chuckles all around. Raven tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looks up with a gleam in her eye that Garfield would never forget existed.

"Thanks for the show."

Garfield nods silently, still somewhat in shock at the occurrence that had just taken place in his bedroom. "Anytime."

He opens the door to the hall, placing the guitar on its stand and follows her to greet the rest of their teammates. Lost in thought, he almost misses the kiss she plants on his cheek just before they turn the corner, and his hand rises instinctively as if he'd been burned. Heat is radiating from the spot her lips had just left, and he realizes what has just happened - leaving _him_ doubly confounded and standing with his mouth slightly agape, catching the apprehensive smile on her lips just before she turns away.

Garfield wonders idly if he'd dreamed the whole thing.

* * *

Okay, so this is my SECOND fanfic in a WEEK after four years of not writing. This fic was actually based on some art I saw off Facebook. The picture has a cute scen of Rae and BB dancing in a room together, hence this fic. Thanks for the read!

Correction: a reader has just informed me that the picture was actually drawn by **Gabriel Picolo**. The original note I had mentioned someone named FLOWER, but that was just the page on Facebook. GO look up his art! :)

~DHD


End file.
